The objective of this application is to provide NEI-funded vision scientists with additional, shared support to enhance their individual research capabilities. A further goal is to enhance the research capability of Washington University for conducting vision research by encouraging collaborative studies and attracting other scientists to vision research. These objectives will be will be achieved by operating the following the following 5 core modules. A morphology core module will provide technical support and expertise in histological procedures, antibody staining, in situ hybridization, and with standard and specialized light and electron microscopy. An electronics services core module will design and fabricate devices for research investigators, will provide diagnosis, repair and maintenance of research instruments and will assist in modification and/or development of computer software preparation and use of DNA clones and probes, design of polymerase chain reaction components, DNA sequencing, DNA and protein sequence data management and analysis, phosphorimaging, and gel provide statistical and methodological expertise in study design, will assist to assure validity of statistical analyses and reported results, and will assist in the training of residents and clinicians in areas of research methodology. A digital imaging core module will provide assistance and expertise in the acquisition, manipulation and analysis of digital images captured by various imaging devices. Assistance with image manipulation for digital presentations as well as for both print and electronic publication will be provided. Provision of these support services and resources will greatly enhance the research capabilities of investigators at Washington University and will facilitate collaboration among new and e and established vision scientists.